


天干物燥（1）

by Ridermocha



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridermocha/pseuds/Ridermocha
Summary: 转学到新班级的万丈龙我一开始并没有发现课任老师桐生战兔的异常，他一开始只觉得对方异常敏感，对自己笑起来时亲切得不像老师。直到他一时好奇，跟到厕所见识到了学生们对这个脾气太好的年轻老师的欺凌。期间桐生战兔为了挽救万丈的出勤率进行了家访，而石动惣一是一个意外亲近且善于安抚他的情绪的可靠年长者。蛇兔/龙兔/mob兔情节有霸凌情节注意





	1. Chapter 1

坦白而言，万丈龙我转学以来没有出现在这位桐生战兔老师的课堂几次，就这样他也能发现这老师身上的异样。第一次见面是在桐生战兔的办公室，不知怎的桐生老师总是不直视他，相反呈现出一种年长者身上少见的怯态。他拽了一下自己的脸，猜不出是身上的什么气质吓到了这位年轻老师。桐生注意到了他的动作，孩子气地抬头咧嘴笑了。

桐生的牙下缘不算很整齐，莫名其妙让他联想到野兔。

随后桐生又显得很亲近，或许比其他老师都要亲近。他介绍了学校大概的情况，最后笑容突然有些僵硬地凝滞，说学校里有一些坏孩子，最好不要随便招惹。

可这人像是那种最后一个知道阴暗面、或者被欺压到头上才意识得到恶意的存在的类型。万丈点点头，心想反正自己也不会经常来。

有一次万丈坐在后排玩手机，觉得身边几个上课十分钟后才到的男生浑身溢着种奇怪的膻味。那节课过了一半桐生才进来，衣领皱皱巴巴，衬衣下摆塞到裤子里，走路有些不顺。他眼眶发红，像是刚刚哭过。几个男生拼命地制造不会发出声音的骚动，用身体语言大肆表示他们对老师的不屑。而本该无视或者蔑视这些小动作的桐生嘴唇微动，沉默半天留下一句改上自习的指示，匆匆离开了教室。

笑得最狠的山田自来熟地顶了顶万丈肩膀，“你不想跟他玩吗？”

万丈往墙边缩缩身体，把山田的手臂搡到一边。山田悻悻地坐回去，没有再提过这个话头。

又过了半个月桐生忍无可忍地把万丈叫到办公室，告诉万丈再缺席下去他就要家访。

万丈耸耸肩，暗自期待他能跟自己的倒霉老爹谈出什么花来。

桐生叹了口气，陷回椅背上。他穿的白色衬衣下微微透出什么颜色，万丈想看清一点，不自觉在对方身上盯了很久。桐生意识到他的注视，努起嘴，决定快一点结束无用的谈话。

“我星期五晚上去你家。”他说道，看着自己的学生满不在乎地甩上包离开了。

房门合上，万丈一路盯着地面思考。要么是他看花了眼，要么就是那个桐生真的有穿女式内衣到学校来。

应付完不服从纪律但还不算太过嚣张的万丈，战兔想起另外一些学生的事。

还有半个小时，战兔勉强静下心来，处理工作。接着他准时走向那个被放置了打扫中标示的男生厕所，果然那些学生一个都没少地等在那。

他们冲着他高声大笑，战兔一言不发，任他们像平常一样把自己围在中间。他颤抖着手指一颗颗解开衬衣，解到第三颗时他们就瞟到了他依言穿上的女式内衣，笑声大得快要喘不过气。

最后他脱下了衬衣，放到隔板上，手搭在腰带上犹豫不决。领头的山田怪笑着问他需不需要帮忙，于是他吸了口气，下定决心一样解开腰带，弯腰脱下了裤子。

战兔觉得双手无处安放，一会搭在腰上一会垂在大腿上。他从未感到如此不安，那身女式内衣无论如何都会透出衬衣，他不知道有多少人注意到今天他穿了黑色胸衣上班，至少万丈龙我发现了。

内衣黑色绕着花边的带子绷在皮肤上，绷在战兔比一般男人微微隆起的乳房上，勾出一条黑色的曲线。高中男生的视线探照灯一样扎人，战兔偏开头低垂着眼，紧盯着厕所的地砖，他脱下衣服这么久已经感觉到一丝凉意。内裤紧围着阴茎，丝绸布料时不时摩擦过龟头。他已经展示了够久，说好的事他都做到了。

“已经够了吧？”战兔语气中有些愠怒，他想穿回自己的衣服，“我按答应你的穿了。”

挂在隔板上的衣服突然被掳走，转移到人墙身后，山田掏出手机，完完整整拍下了老师身着女式内衣的照片。

战兔抬手去夺山田的手机，反抗却被另外几个人架住，化为虚有。山田冲他晃晃画面，又攥起拳头轻轻敲敲他不着寸缕的肚皮，“你还想要疼的是吗？”

被高中生围殴的疼痛战兔早就领教过，他们还可以维持表面的和平……只要他听话。

“我知道了。”战兔几乎已经想要流泪，“套和润滑在我兜里，你们拿过来用就可以了。”

喧哗像带刺的烟花在他脑海中飞过，这样的关系真的不能完结吗？学生架起他的双臂，几只手混乱地隔着内衣搓揉乳尖，还有一个人正暴力地揉搓他的头顶，夸他听话。

他们把他当作女人一样揉弄乳房，为他的生理反应笑个不停。战兔面色潮红，大腿被高高抬起，被摆成了无法凭自己的力气站直的姿势。还没扩张好就有学生迫不及待想插进去，战兔哭着请求他们再多等一会，但青少年的耐心总是很有限的。

甚至没有脱掉内裤，阴茎就粗鲁地直捅进去。他们把那漂亮的丝绸内裤拉到一边，直接就这样完成了润滑和插入。战兔崩溃地哭出声音，于是又有手拍过他头顶，他们像哄小孩一样说“乖，乖”。

从没有人在乎过战兔的感受，他们只顾索取、冲撞和伤害。保险套只用了一半，后来者就不愿戴套，硬是要把精液灌进去。最后战兔扶着小便池上的瓷砖勉强站立，精液顺着大腿往下滑。内裤总算被扯坏了丢在一边，尽兴的某个学生把腥臭的内裤塞到战兔兜里，亲切地拍了拍勉强站立的老师后便说笑着离开了。

战兔渐渐脱力滑到地上，眼泪在自己的注视下滴到地板上。他抽抽鼻子，缓慢地走进一个隔间，手指探向后穴抠弄，尝试清理出来学生不负责的后果。

三不五时，以山田为首的学生就把他叫出来玩弄一番。战兔知道无休止的妥协只会让他们手中自己的把柄日渐增加，但他实在不知道如何对抗，他承担不下那样的录像被上传到网络的后果。

穿回衣服时，他又惦念起匆忙安排下的周五的家访。万丈龙我在各种意义上都是一个引人注意的学生，转学生、染发、逃课，虽然不是什么好的方面。

战兔看过万丈的家校联系表，他记得对方父亲是叫作石动惣一，单亲家庭。

桐生战兔挑在晚上八点进行家访，这样就没有人需要边期待着拒绝边邀请自己吃晚饭。对于他所居住的县城而言，万丈家的房子相当气派。从门口看进去房子崭新得发亮，到底为什么会从东京搬过来呢？

“啊，你就是桐生老师吧。”石动惣一算得上相当英俊，他礼貌侧身把战兔让进门，颇有兴趣地勾着嘴角观察儿子负责的班主任。

“是，”战兔举起夹在腋下的文件夹，翻开纸页，“您是万丈的父亲，石动惣一先生吗？”

年轻老师穿的上衣对天气来说太长，对他抬起胳膊的动作来说又太宽松，长袖滑到手肘，石动一下注意到了被对方很快再次遮起来的一小块淤青。

似乎是为了掩饰一瞬间的尴尬，战兔微笑起来，往里面看了一眼，问道:“可以进去吗？”

石动邀请老师坐在客厅的沙发上，自己端来咖啡坐到战兔斜侧。战兔把万丈的成绩单和出勤表摊在茶几中间，“我不知道万丈在之前的学校是什么情况，是我有什么问题吗？”

石动把成绩单拉到眼前，“不，我想这就是他的正常水平。”

战兔冲着成绩单挑了挑眉，手指尖敲了敲出勤表。

“万丈有很多无故缺勤的记录……您知道吗？”

石动点点头。

学生家长怪异地对孩子的违纪行为毫无疑问，甚至显示出某种暗许，战兔觉得有些意外。

“那您可以让他回去上课吗？”

石动摇摇头，晃了一下右手，说:“说实话那小子不怎么听我的话，青春期还是什么的，你懂吧？”

“我希望您了解这些情况。”战兔收回了纸页夹回文件夹中。他抿了口咖啡，随后用尽职业生涯全部的控制力才没把那口咖啡吐到石动看起来价值不菲的地毯上。他用了会时间才回过神来，看到石动相当愉悦而且不客气地笑出了声。

“很难喝吗？”石动拿起杯轻闻了一下，甚至没有喝，“抱歉，我怎么做都是这样的味道。”

“比起这个，你的伤是怎么回事？”石动自顾自坐到战兔旁边，抓着战兔手腕硬是撩起了小老师宽松的袖管。光是左臂就有好几处大小不一的瘀伤，青色的伤痕丑陋地爬在战兔白皙的手臂上，十分刺眼。小老师难为情地往后抽臂，没想到石动的力气大得出奇，强硬地把他扣在原位。

“石动先生，请不要……”战兔停下动作，看到石动皱眉轻抚过自己的伤，手指动作轻柔，不会牵出一丝痛感。

石动一松手他便把袖子拽了回去，从容一扫而光，他垂着眼，盯着两人身体里的缝隙。他的秘密摇摇欲坠，虽然很明显伤痕不会自己给石动讲故事。

“发生了什么？”石动很会动摇别人，他刻意把声音压得很低，身体凑得很近，战兔却奇异地不觉得排斥。

零星的回忆像黑色的潮水，让战兔记忆起便会轻轻发抖。

“你家那边治安不好吗？”战兔一声不发，石动便继续发问。他的音调轻柔，没有半分逼问的强迫感。

“我觉得应该先谈万丈的——”战兔渴望把话题从自己身上引开，但石动狡猾地轻轻搂上他的腰，用长辈的姿态把他拉进怀中。

石动重又查看起战兔的胳膊，伤痕状态不一，显然是一场持续的欺凌。怀中的小老师为此痛苦已久，而且从未得到过任何支持，不难想象他渴望一丝哪怕是虚假的温柔，以致他可以后靠在还算陌生的中年男人身上，只因为石动看起来亲切又友善。

刚刚好一段足够战兔回忆起自己的社会地位和成年人间的惯有的礼貌距离的时间经过，他温吞地往前蹭了蹭，又说回万丈。

“石动先生，你能保证万丈的出勤吗？”战兔说，“虽说是私立，怎么说我们也是升学为主的学校……”

“既然老师都专门上门这么说了。”石动放开他，耸耸肩，“你有困难的话，可以向我开口试试，战兔。”

战兔有些意外于对方突然亲昵起来的称呼，觉出会话将要结束，站起身问道：“万丈在家吗？”

石动朝楼梯指指，战兔走上二楼看到万丈房门半开着，万丈坐在地板上看漫画。

“万丈龙我？”战兔叫道。万丈闻声放下漫画，站起来发现老师已经擅自走进了自己的房间，对地上不多但是散乱的杂物犹豫不决。于是他示意老师可以坐到床边，结果是桐生离他靠得太近，让他有些焦躁。

万丈从没被老师家访过，远想不到会在自己房间中见到不穿工服衬衫的老师。离开学校后桐生的精神看起来更好一些，也可能是那身长袖休闲衫真的很衬他的肤色。

“你周一要去学校啊。”桐生直截了当。

万丈偷听了不少楼下的谈话，不自在地抓抓头发。

注意到学生的沉默，战兔自顾自当作抗拒理解，身体前倾在留出距离的前提下靠近万丈，“不要逃课了，你有什么非要在校外完成的事吗？”

桐生探过来时，宽松的领口轻摆，借着灯光万丈看清了他胸口的淤痕，说不上面积很大，但很突兀。万丈自然地皱起眉，本能地为自己所不知道的桐生的命运伤心。

“好。”于是万丈答应了，“我会去的。”

桐生收回身，笑出一对酒窝，“那周一见。”

万丈点头，躲躲闪闪不敢看向已经走到门口的老师，咕哝回复道：“周一见。”

万丈龙我每天在学校露面很快成了班级中的新闻。万丈每天坐在自己的位置上发呆至少减少了他们的一项乐趣——在万丈背后讨论万丈。学校有很多传闻，其中有一条就是关于那个万丈的父亲。据说那个石动惣一投资军火，形势收紧为避风头才暂时离开东京。这说法有太多不令人信服的地方，但就是没人能确凿地否定它。而万丈从不把父亲当谈资，这种态度使得传闻越来越夸张，目前有很多人深信石动惣一统领着某个隐秘的军事组织。

一段时间后男生们觉得已经和万丈相当熟悉，便说要给他看些“好玩的”。万丈不明所以地跟着引路的同学走进那间摆了打扫中标示的男厕所，总有些说不清的不舒服的预感。

五六个男生松松散散地围成一圈，中间跪着一个黑发不着上衣的男人，他带着哭腔咳嗽，再走近些万丈认出了被欺凌的男人的身份。

桐生战兔，不久前还在轻轻冲自己微笑的桐生老师，面色潮红地咳嗽，指间沾满精液。桐生抬起泛红的面孔看向新人，像是费了些精神才辨认出万丈。他不知道是畏惧还是痛苦地后滑一步，立马被成圈的男生中的一人拉住，掐着脸颊逼他服侍自己等待许久的阴茎。

“你嘴上技术一直那么差就只好再用下面了啊，再努力一点吧？”

威胁准确地抓住了桐生的软肋，因为万丈看到桐生主动张开嘴，把阴茎含入口中，还讨好地用手指搓弄那个男生的囊袋。

淫荡的水声即使在说笑声中也十分清晰，万丈看到在被抓着头发深喉时桐生控制不住地落泪，泪水顺着脸颊下滑，他们却只知道继续摇晃桐生的头。

“放开他。”万丈走到中心，一把推开正折磨桐生的男生，弯下身架着桐生的胳膊把他扶起。

“都滚出去。”万丈继续说道。

最后还是暴力起到作用，他打断山田一根肋骨后，没有一个人肯留在这里。桐生穿回衣服靠在隔间门上，戒备而又有些恐惧地看向他。

“老师，你要不要，”万丈想了一会，“漱漱口什么的？”

桐生抿了一下嘴唇，“万丈，你脸上破了。”

“我没事。”万丈用手背蹭了一下，一想到对方身上的伤痕，他就觉得内疚。这内疚不是打一次人或者受点擦伤能消除的，尽管桐生会受伤其实并不是他的错。

碍于石动的干扰，很久不敢直接对自己施暴的学生们似乎很快找到了新的娱乐方式。进门前从半敞的教室门漏出来的讨论声让桐生战兔在门口踌躇，他上下踮了踮脚，整理一下表情，希望自己在学生面前展现出来的形象没有太阴沉。

站上讲台，他牵动出最初害自己成为目标的温顺笑容，尽量若无其事地开始讲课。

背过身写板书时，又有学生刻意用他刚好能听到的声音议论，“被黑社会包养了也有脸留在这”，战兔像局外人一样看到自己攥粉笔的手指拧在一起，轻轻颤抖，划出一条没有意义的软弱曲线。

“……战兔，战兔！”

战兔终于发现万丈龙我真的是在急吼吼地重复叫自己的名字。于是他停下，公事性地转身微笑，没有主动询问学生叫住自己的缘由。

万丈龙我应该是跑了一大段路过来，停在他身前扶着膝盖沉重地喘气。汗水粘起了他的额发，还有一部分在战兔的注视下淌下脸颊，但即使被汗辣得睁开眼都困难，他还是抬着头盯着战兔。

就像是一分一秒的注视都不舍得略过一样。

万丈身上的校服跑得皱巴巴的，领带早被他解开攥在手里，战兔放在裤边的手指张开又收紧，拿捏不好是否该拍拍学生的背。

“战兔。”万丈几乎从不会加上老师两字，总把关系叫得过分亲昵，“我……”

话一出口，万丈突然注意到了战兔的眼神。那双圆润温顺的黑眼睛，战兔身上他最喜爱的部位之一，很有耐心而有些好奇地盯着自己。他能感觉到战兔的视线温和地从他汗湿的鬓角滑下，猜测着他的意图。

接下来的话语突然卡在了喉咙里，像是要从铁笼里逃出来的小动物，越是急迫地抠挠越找不到出路。

战兔冲他眨眼，唇角轻轻抿合，笑容如同春风的尾巴一样细腻。

“我喜欢你！”小动物一下挣脱了牢笼，呼啸而出。万丈挺直身体，吼一样喊出了表白。

回答他的第一件事是战兔下意识退了一步的动作。

像是突然意识到学生与自己身份、意识到学生早不再稚嫩的身高，战兔后退了，他半张着嘴，表情中又有困惑，又有一丝被努力藏匿过的惊恐。

“不行哦。”战兔拒绝时看起来有些沮丧，“我是说，对老师的那种喜欢是可以的，但是和老师交往的想法是不行……”

他不太确定后面的话万丈听进去了多少，因为万丈很快又抬起头来跟他争辩了。

“为什么啊？”万丈上前一步，“战兔是老师什么的根本没关系吧，战兔明明也喜欢我的吧？！”

战兔被他逼得又退一步，烦恼地开始抓头发。

玄关多了一双鞋，整齐地摆在父亲的鞋边。万丈随便踢掉鞋，没心情再慢悠悠套上拖鞋，直接踩在地板上走进客厅，发现桐生战兔横躺在他们家的沙发上，头枕在父亲的大腿上，而石动惣一正在缓缓翻动报纸。

报纸纸页的脆响听在战兔耳里十分舒适，他又把脑袋往石动身上凑了凑，贪婪地享受着年长者提供的平静。

一直走到沙发前万丈都没发出什么能证明自己存在的声音，直到他走到桐生腿边，桐生还闭着眼窝在石动身上。石动皮笑肉不笑地看着他。

万丈重重地把书包扔到地板上，钝响吓得战兔猛然坐了起来，他只看清了一点万丈的制服边，尚不清醒的头脑率先拽上了滑腻的瓷砖和青少年刺耳的笑声，他下意识夹起了腿，侧身躲在自己的胳膊和腿构架出的小小藏身之地中。

随后他看到了身下的沙发，想起来这是石动惣一家，这时会出现的高中生只有万丈龙我。

他放松下来，缓缓把脚放到了地板上。万丈看到老师依然低着头，刚刚泛起的同情又转为了不平的怒火。

为什么他可以对自己的告白置之不理，却又若无其事地躺在父亲腿上？

“战兔。”万丈站在战兔并起的腿前，声音低沉，“你来做什么？”

万丈的傲慢被战兔平静地接受了，他和万丈一样清晰地记得万丈的告白，他比万丈更厌恶自己的无耻。

“老师来，当然是家访了。”石动惬意地搂上战兔的腰，把报纸扔到一边。

“家访就是躺在你身上睡觉吗？”万丈踢了一脚书包，闷响吓得战兔下意识向石动身上靠了靠。

“万丈，我……”

“我不想听你说话！”万丈转身要走，身后战兔突然站起来抓住了他的手腕。

老师的手凉凉的，五指细嫩。“听我说完好吗？你可以之后再自己判断，喜欢或者……讨厌我。”战兔说道，“我是无法回应万丈的心意的。”

“石动先生帮助了我很多，不自觉就经常来麻烦石动先生了……”

“万丈，你要不要试试舔战兔的乳头？”

“哈？”万丈和战兔一齐回头看向石动。相比起万丈脸上单纯的困惑和不满，战兔飞快地在石动和万丈间移动视线，又有些迟疑又有些不解。

“战兔乳房很弱的哦，”石动自顾自站到战兔身后，撩起了战兔的上衣，顺便往后架起战兔双臂，把战兔的上半身坦然展现在万丈面前，“很可爱吧？”

战兔较常人而言微微伏起，拥有小小弧度的乳房又一次出现在毫无防备的万丈眼前。万丈飞快地扫了一眼，又看向战兔，发现战兔半张着嘴，梅红色的舌头看起来很期待地舔了一下上唇。

既然他没有拒绝……

万丈微俯下身，温柔地亲吻在尚且柔软的乳头表面。他听到战兔的吸气声，便伸出舌头舔舐战兔的乳晕。很快乳头便充血立了起来，而战兔面色晕红，开始潮湿地喘息，身体像是要靠石动支撑才能站立一样轻轻摇晃着。

万丈无师自通地把乳头衔在齿间，左右摩擦着，同时用手指抚慰另一边。他不时抬眼观察战兔的反应，原来战兔依然能从性交中展现出那样的欣喜，战兔闭着眼，很沉醉地张口喘息着。  
手下的乳房柔软得令万丈情不自禁上下搓弄，他听到碎成片的自己的名字从老师口里溢出，最后战兔像雌兽一样尖叫一声，全靠石动环抱才没有因为高潮倒在地上。

好一会战兔才回过神来，呆愣地看着脸颊泛红的万丈，全没想到真的会被万丈抚慰到高潮。


	2. 天干物燥（2）

干性高潮不是战兔第一次体验，万丈却是第一次欣赏到。他的小老师双腿软弱地打颤，裤子被前列腺液湿得滴出了色情的黏连，嘴唇合不上一样半张着吐气，气息几乎染上了情欲的粉红色。他从未见过眼神那样湿润而沉沦的战兔，战兔冲着他伸出可爱的软舌，万丈诚实地勃起了。

他想进入他思慕着的身体，他想满足战兔溢满房间的情欲。万丈向来高涨的叛逆意识此刻偃旗息鼓，任由石动牵引他把战兔轻柔地放在沙发上，他笨手笨脚地帮战兔脱下裤子，上衣则就半挂在身体上。润滑开始时战兔的意识似乎终于回笼了，战兔难为情地垂着眼帘，却依然保持着M字开脚，任万丈像学徒一样仔细地研究后穴。

身后石动从靠背上凑过去轻吻战兔的耳根，近在咫尺的湿热与口腔中的水声使战兔不禁侧头看向石动，他不知所措地冲石动眨眼，石动轻磨了一下他薄薄的耳根，无声地示意他可以坦然把身体交付给万丈。

万丈只有过观看级别的经验，他的指甲不像石动那样专门修剪成了不易刺伤伴侣的温润的圆形，而是长出指尖一点、略有些锋利的样子。战兔重又扭头注视小心翼翼挤进了食指的万丈，学生专注地扭动着手指，渴望他给出些娇喘作奖励，可那指节怎么说都离敏感点差了些距离。

战兔半眯着眼，眼角一层令人心醉的酡红色。“再往里一点，万丈。”他柔声教导。

万丈让整根食指没入，不得法地扭动着，完全是一无所知的尝试。可就是这样的初心者也得偿所愿，一下曲起时恰好顶到了甜美的开关，老师给予了他最及时的反应。

他又伸进一根手指，抬头看战兔嘟着嘴喘息着。万丈接下来的动作有些急躁，很大一部分原因是他勃起的阴茎早涨得发痛了。他没空细想战兔纵容的轻叫是不是在鼓励自己，又或者战兔的欣喜是不是因为战兔其实也愿意回应他的感情。从未经历过的、原始的冲动让他像烧红的烙铁一样激动，他把阴茎挤进战兔的后穴，看到父亲又掐起战兔的乳尖。战兔看起来没什么意识地仰头呻吟着，双腿自然地夹住了万丈的腰。

即使在这样情迷意乱之际，万丈还是情不自禁注意到战兔曲起的脚趾、绷紧的瘦窄脚背有多可爱。他愿意一个个亲吻战兔圆润的脚趾，他渴望即刻在战兔身上打下自己的记号。

大腿触碰的身体绷了层紧致的肌肉，战兔想到大概就是这层肌肉让万丈有能力站出来打跑那些同样年轻气壮的同学。每当他被心底蒸上来的难以抑制的喜悦控制，满眼喜爱地看向万丈时，身后的石动就要抢过他的注意，让他在万丈面前露出没有克制的淫荡表情。

可惜万丈的顶弄没有持续多久，他很快就射了出来，悻悻地拔出了阴茎。可战兔贴在他腰上的大腿没有松开，像是在挽留他。万丈还在高潮的恍惚中呆滞，就被石动粗暴地拨到一边，愣看着石动接力插进战兔还在状态中的后穴。

他们一定交合过许多次，只是插入战兔就颤抖着迎来了射精的湿性高潮。因为父亲微微抬起了战兔的臀部，精液大部分洒在了战兔自己的小腹上。战兔习惯性把胳膊搭到石动后背，轻轻让石动靠近自己。

他们在接吻，他们的嘴唇接触又分开，黏糊糊的水声嗡嗡地灌进万丈耳中。一种奇异的、伴随着愤怒一起升起的性欲望再度唤醒了万丈的阴茎，他半勃起来。万丈从侧边拉开战兔，坐过去吻上战兔。

此时什么行为都是被允许的，万丈猜出了游戏规则。事后他可以当做无事发生，依然坐在教室里等待老师推门走近。桐生战兔还是那个站在讲台上，不允许自己接受不正常的师生感情的有些老派的教师。

但桐生是一个心灵十分纤细的人，在这层伪装的平静之下，他会不自然地瞄向万丈，不久又会意识到自己的失态，惊慌收回视线。他会在寂寞时回想到这一夜，只要万丈再找上他继续，他都不会拒绝，还天真地以为只是单纯的肉体关系。石动深知这点，所以他不需要照片就能控制桐生。

万丈舔舐着战兔湿润的嘴唇，发现自己最终选择了同父亲相似的道路。

战兔全无抗拒，温柔地持续着亲吻，情欲同与石动接吻时别无二致。

“真有精神。”战兔摸到了万丈再度勃起的阴茎，略显痴态地提起嘴角笑了。

石动帮助战兔翻了个身，以便战兔可以趴下为万丈口交。战兔含进万丈的龟头时，万丈很高中生地抽了声气，接着他便听到老师含糊地笑了几声。

万丈面红耳赤，既为自己的青涩，也为心上人温柔的舔弄。由于还要承受石动的顶撞，战兔紧抓着万丈的大腿固定自己，他的额发因为身后激烈的动作散乱，又被汗水黏在了眼皮上，只好垂着双眼，睫毛娇嫩地颤抖。万丈替他把额发别到耳后，随后让战兔把紧握的对象从自己的大腿变成了自己的双手。

战兔整条胳膊都在发颤，贴合的手心上沁了一层汗水。他很努力，即使这样的姿势他很难使上力气，还是尽量用喉咙更多地接受，泪水顺着他的面颊淌下，透明的、他的眼眶盛不下的液体。

接下来战兔大脑给他呈现的记忆是一片模糊，他不知道什么时候他们睡到了床上，三个人一起睡在石动大得出奇的床上，万丈在身后紧环着他的腰，他拱在石动的颈窝里。超出伦理的情色气息，学生年轻的呼吸温暖地打在后背，他却缩在石动胸口，因为不敢睁眼确认而继续装睡。

身体被清理过了，温柔的年长者每次做都会确保这一点。但过度纵情让战兔仍然觉得身体十分敏感，腰部的疲惫一阵一阵地涌上。装睡时很多回忆重又变得清晰起来，他和石动父子接吻、万丈仔细和自己交叠的手掌、石动教他在万丈面前失禁……

在万丈面前……

战兔蜷起身体，发现万丈抽回了胳膊，上身半撑起来。他睁开眼，万丈轻轻从后面他的抚摸发根，有些担忧的样子。


End file.
